The Lost Boys and the Fanfiction: Part II
by contralto-rose
Summary: The boys are back in the second installment to 'The Lost Boys and the Fanfiction' What pray will happen in this story? (please read and review, it means a lot to me and it means I can improve!)


**The Lost Boys and The Fanfiction- Part Two**

**A/N: **_**After receiving a message about the previous Lost Boys and the Fanfiction regarding a part two I found myself thinking; yes I will write another for it was incredibly fun writing the first. I cannot thank those enough who support my work; it means the world to me. So here is part two of 'The Lost Boys and the Fanfiction'**_

_**I'm not even joking when I say that this Fanfiction is complete crap**_

**M R Jackson**

**-After the last Episode-**

David flew through the night; his coat whirling behind him, giving him an almost elegant look, one could almost compare him to a ballerina, if they were brave enough…

The city rushed past in a blur of crumbling brick and bright, neon lights. He took in his surroundings with narrowed blue eyes, he was not sure that he could find the mortals that wrote those dastardly tales. He landed on the wall of someone's house, popping a cigarette in his mouth. He inhaled, tonight would not be the night to hunt down the fangirls. But the night would come, and David would be the one to initiate it.

Paul sat in front of the computer, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Ever since that first episode with the Fanfiction readings Paul had been more hooked than Star. He could not help but laugh to himself, "Oh I'm so popular with the ladies, look at all these romance fanfictions"

He amused himself by reading each one, by the time he had finished he slammed his fist on the table,  
"I am a fearful vampire!" He yelled outraged, "I have sharp canines which I use to drain mortals, I am death!" he screamed, standing on Max's mahogany table.  
"THAT. IS. MAHOGANY!" Star screeched launching herself into the room and pushing Paul off,  
"Chill Poodle girl, chill" he tried fighting her off, Paul would have hit her on the head if she did not have huge amounts of hair to protect her. In the end he dragged her towards the computer,

"Read this utter bullshit, I ain't no fairy. I am a scary vampire!"

Star laughed and read the stories, "You can't deny that they have talent. Isn't it lovely that a girl always joins us? Maybe I wouldn't have tried to leave if there was another girl around…"

Smoke engulfed the pair, there behind them was David, cigarette in mouth and his usual frown.  
"Still reading this bullshit?"  
"Yep" Paul said proudly, Star's hair getting caught in his jacket's pins.

Paul tried tugging his body away from Star, ignoring her cries of protests.  
"There's some real strange ones about you David, you name it, its been written" he laughed manically,  
David, intrigued, scanned the website, he stopped at one glancing at the name of the author, "You've got to be fucking kidding me"

He turned and looked up the stairs, "MARKO YOU LITTLE SHIT, GET DOWN HERE!"

It was then that Marko caused a slight diversion by throwing a pigeon at David.

Dwayne was sat on the sofa, feet propped up on the mahogany table, ignoring the looks of pure hate that Star was directing towards him. David, after recovering from the pigeon incident, grabbed a hold of Marko's collar and dragged him towards the computer.  
"Anything to say Kiddo?"  
Marko was silent, and when Marko was silent, it usually meant that he was up to something.  
It was then that Paul, ever the creeper, appeared between the two and began reading out the Fanfiction that had put David into such a foul mood (not that he wasn't a grumpy fucker anyways). Dwayne sighed, speaking what seems to be the only time in this here story, "Guys, shut up, I haven't even had my first glass of wine today"  
But of course, Dwayne was ignored, for the group did not know what Dwayne sounded like, for he was a silent fellow.

Paul, who was still reading the unspeakable Fanfiction then piped up, and of course everyone listened. It was hard not to considering Paul was so bloody loud,

"Look at you Marko, prowling the Internet with your fake French name!"  
"Marko's not French!"  
"Shut up!"

It all calmed down after a while, with Star and Laddie doing dramatic readings of various Fanfictions. Marko and Paul were sat in the far end of the room, arms slung over each other's shoulders with the littlest one lighting a cigarette,

"You know Marko, its awesome having a best friend like you"  
Marko nodded as he inhaled on his cigarette, he removed it from his mouth, flicking the ash to the floor, he turned his head to look at Paul, and handed him the cigarette.  
"What brought all this one?"  
Paul shrugged his shoulders, and slapped Marko handing the cigarette back to Marko,  
"When you were being beaten up there by David after writing those, no offence mate, but terrible stories, it made me realise I could have lost someone important."  
Marko exhaled smoke before staring at Paul weirdly, "Dude, you turning gay on me or what?"

Paul shrugs, "Nah bro, I think the fanfictions are getting to me"

The dysfunctional family gathered around the computer for what might have been their last time. Star was sat directly in front and, in her most dramatic of voices; decided she was to do a dramatic reading of a Sam/David Fanfiction. David, who was frankly rather sick of these fanfictions about him in… explicit homosexual relationships decided that he would go and hunt down, not only Sam, but also all of the fangirls and authors who decided to ship him with the youngest Emerson. He left, with a cigarette lit grumbling, _'I am a straight male and I am secure in my masculinity.'_  
To which Paul of course denied, stating that the oldest vampire was clearly a closeted homosexual…

**-FIN-**

**Damn, I apologise so much if anyone found that offensive. So, a sort of sequel to my original filler one-shot when I was writing the lost boys: the beginning…. Wow, that seemed long ago.**

**I hope you all enjoyed!  
M R Jackson**


End file.
